five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Numberblocks Night: Hyper and Remastered
Ultra Numberblocks Night: Hyper and Remastered (UNN: HaR) is a game that goes after Ultra Numberblocks Night in the Numberblocks Basics (NB) trilogy. Locations: Office Parts And S. Parts And S. 2 Four Door Square Room Two Tree Octoblock's City Seven's Lucky Cove (THIS IS CURRENTLY WIP) Characters: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 Lizzy The Tiger 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 25 30 40 50 60 100 Pi Tau Rho Alpha Upsilon Eta Phi 0.1 0.2 0.333 0.25 0.666 0.75 0.9 Vermone Poltora Sester Olive Squar Weepy Sixy Septablock Hibo Haikette Starribad Saddr Unstar Bandive Salvaged Numberblocks 1-12 Phantom 1-4 Mutated 1 Mutated 2 Mutated 11 Puppet Three Fake Four Numbericons 1-100 Albin AMX-Thirteen Behexdek Five's 54 Sisters The Terrible Twos The Terrible Twenties The Big Bad Square 144141414141414114 "Thirty." Alphanumberblocks A-Z Radical 2-11 Radical 14 Alphablocks A-Z and Greek Alphablock Omega Twotrap Springfive Original Twotrap Original Springfive Golden One Wunsie Evil Wunsie Salvaged Evil Wunsie Salvaged x2 Evil Wunsie Golden Wunsie Numberblocks Big Days variants of 1-10 Evil Big Days 6 Funtime 8 Golden 7 Golden 9 Nasty Seven The Birthday Numberblocks (1-20) Mechanics (WIP) One starts in her respective area. She will continue her way to the unseen vents and then makes her way to the Office. If One is seen in the vent, close the door on her. She cannot kill you. Two starts in the Two Tree. He will continue his way to One's area and then the unseen vents. He then makes his way to the Office. If Two is seen in the vent, close the door on him. If this process repeats four times, you're run will end by the fifth time. Three starts in her respective area. She will slowly cross through Six's area and then dash to your hall. If you see her running on CAM 01, shut the door on her, or else you're run will end there. Four starts in the Square Room. He will continue his way to another unseen vent and make his way to One's area. Then, he will exit One's area and dash to your hall and stay at your door for 5 seconds. If you turn the light on and see him, shut the door on him within 5 seconds, or else you're run ends there. Five starts in the eastern portion of the Terrible Two's Lair. Once active, she takes only 7 1/2 seconds to get to the office, since she is VERY fast. If you manage to spot her in time, shut the door on her within 3/4 seconds, or else you're run ends there. Six starts in her respective area (a.k.a Dice Rolling Area.) Once active, she takes the same time of Five to reach the office. However, you have more time to shut the door on her, being 1 1/10 seconds instead of 3/4, or else you're run will end there. Seven starts in his eponymous lucky cove. Randomly, similarly to Golden Freddy, he will instantly teleport into the office. If he says "Hello!" click him, or else you are awarded by his mouth becoming very large and pressing on the camera for a jumpscare. However, he can be spotted on camera if you're fast enough to see his eyes open on his camera. Eight starts in his eponymous city, next to Seven's Lucky Cove. He takes faster than Five to get to the nearest unseen vent, in which then he climbs VERY fast to your office. There is no way to avoid him, as he cannot kill you. However, you can still be jumpscared. Nine starts in his hotel room, near Eight's (Octoblock's) City. If viewed too much, he will be irritated and then run to the nearest unseen vent. He then, however, ends up falling through a hole in the vent to the central part of the main room. He then dashes to the corner of the hall as fast as Five does. If you see him barely in the blind spot of the door light, shut the door on him, or else you're run ends there. Ten starts on the stage. She works by the opposite of Nine. If you don't view her too much (not viewing her within 10.10 secs) she will exit the stage, and then slowly go to you're office. She is like Withered Freddy, as she is usually the last after 11, 14, 15 and 13. to exit the stage as she usually isn't active until 5:10 AM, making it hard to even accidentally let her in the office. Eleven starts on her portion of the stage. She is usually the first before 10, 13, 15, and 14, as she is active just as the night starts (12:25 AM.) If you hear football near your door, close it unless you want to end a potentially nice run. Twelve starts in the office. He usually sleeps, but at 1 hour and 30 minute intervals he will wake up and talk about how he is a super rectangle. Click him to make him sleep again. He is like Birthday Two in this way though. However, unlike Birthday Two, he will not jumpscare you. Thirteen starts on his portion of the stage. He is the second-to-last to become active. Thirteen does become "active" long before he actually IS active, but he is too unlucky to even move. At a random time between 4:50 and 5:30 AM, he will start to move. If you hear "Unlucky number thirteen" faintly, shut the door or your run will end. Fourteen starts on his portion of the stage. He becomes active at 3:00 AM. If you hear skating, check the cameras to make sure Fourteen is ACTUALLY skating. If you see him on the stage camera with his eyes open and just skateboarding in the area around the stage, you are safe. However, if Fourteen is not on the camera, shut the door or your run will end in 2 seconds. Fourteen can also be seen when you shine the light on the door as it is 1 second till the end of the run. If Fourteen is prevented from entering the office once, he will not activate again. Fifteen starts on her portion of the stage. She becomes active at 1:00 AM, making her the second on the stage to activate. She can not be seen on camera if she is moving, but she does take slow to reach the office, giving you some time to shut the door. If you are quite busy dealing with the others, and unfortunately Fifteen is active, please try to shut the door or your run will end. WIPCategory:Work in progress Category:Games